Beer and soft drink bottles with pop-off or twist-off caps, and cans with lift-tab openers are in relatively widespread use and tend to require a degree of manual dexterity and strength to be opened. Many individuals have difficulty in opening some or all of these containers without mechanical assistance, and frequently resort to makeshift implements (e.g., keys) in order to open a container. Opening a container such as a soda can may lead to fingernail damage. Oftentimes, a bottle cap opener is not available for use on pop-off caps and twist off caps that are difficult to open where arthritis, youth or seniority is a human factor.
There have been attempts in the past at addressing the need for all of the aforementioned problems through the provision of multi-purpose container opening devices. Examples of devices providing container opening capabilities are illustrated and described in the following U.S. patents: Utility U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,028; Des. 399,108; Des. 406,505; Des. 429,452; and Des. 432,375. The design patents illustrate aesthetic features for container openers that are miniature representations of sports headgear, such as football helmets, baseball helmets, and baseball caps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,038 describes utilitarian features for a multi-purpose container opener that can be found in the art.
Beverage containers are oftentimes served in establishments that are open to the public. For example, bars, nightclubs, sporting events all serve beverages. In bars and nightclubs, patrons are often concerned with misplacement or tampering of their drink. A misplaced drink must be replaced with the purchase of a new drink, which can be unfortunate where a substantial amount of beverage remained prior to the misplacement. The wait-staff (e.g., waiters, waitresses or bartenders) at the establishment are also known to prematurely collect patron drinks if the drink is left unattended. Of great concern these days is the mischievous use of narcotics, such as Exstacy, in nightclubs. Allegations of drink tampering cause apprehension by patron to leave drinks unattended. The present inventor recognizes this concern and believes that a beverage container cap would help at least partially address some of the foregoing concerns.
Although prior attempts have been made to provide a combined container opener and container openers that provide aesthetic features that may appeal to the sports industry, a combined beverage container opener and bottled beverage resealer has not been heretofore presented; however, following a teaching of the present invention it should become recognized that the present invention is an ideal solution to many needs associated with the use of beverage containers and enjoyment of beverages contained therein.